el diario de tori
by JoriStar
Summary: Jade y Tori estan estudiando en la habitacion de Tori. Cuando Jade encuentra su diario ¿que pasaria?


**Hi, he aquí un pequeño one shot, soy nueva a si que no sean tan malos con migo XD, no enserio acepto de todo criticas, felicitaciones, chistes, recetas de cocina XD, no me gusta escribir mucho aquí arriba a si que lean**

* * *

-Hey, Jade ¿Me puedes pasar el libro de matemáticas?-Tori pregunto sin levantar la vista de sus notas.

Tori y Jade estaban en la habitación de Tori, estudiando, bueno, Tori estaba estudiando. Jade estaba viendo en las cosas de Tori.

Cuando Jade no respondió o no le entrego el libro de texto, Tori levanto la vista-Jade, puedes pasarme el…Hey! ¿Qué estas leyendo?- Tori exclamo, lanzándose fuera de la cama y fue hacia jade que estaba en la silla a lado de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Jade se reía en silencio, salió disparada antes de que Tori la alcanzara.

-_''Querido diario, hoy fue mi primer día en Hollywood arts. Una chica realmente mala llamada Jade vertió su café en mi cabeza. Todo lo que estaba tratando de ser era amable, ¡Y ella me odia! ¿Por qué?''_- Jade leyó, con la voz que siempre utilizaba para burlarse de Tori, en voz alta en medio de un ataque de risa con el diario de color morado en sus manos.

-¿Es mi diario? Jade! Dámelo!- Tori exclamo , tratando de quitarle el pequeño libro, pero Jade acababa de saltar de nuevo fuera de su alcance, riéndose.

Paso unas cuantas hojas hacia delante y empezó a leer en voz alta otra vez- _''Jade vino a mi casa llorando esta noche, porque rompió con Beck. Mancho mi almohada que mi bisabuela hizo con su delineador de ojos. Pero eso esta bien, porque es Jade''._

Tori frunció el seño-Jade! ¡Dámelo! –Gruño ella.

Jade se echo a reír- ¿Estas segura de querer escribir mucho sobre mi, Vega. Tienes algún motivo especifico por el que siempre estoy en tu mente?- Tori hizo otro ademan para agarrar el libro, solo para que Jade, una vez mas, saltara fuera de su alcance, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

-Vamos a ver que mas haz escrito ¿de acuerdo?-Ella deslizo las paginas del diario. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tori lentamente se convirtió en pánico viendo como Jade fue más lejos en el libro.

-Jade, en serio-

-_´´Jade tiene los ojos mas bonitos que jamás he visto. Podría verlos todo el día…''_- La sonrisa de Jade se apagó.

-Jaaaaaade….-La voz de tori estaba suplicando, ella trato de tomar el diario, pero Jade se alejó y se sentó en la cama, leyendo en voz alta de nuevo.

_-´´A veces me gustaría que Jade me notara, que note la forma en que la miro. Quiero decir, claro que no le puedo decir lo que siento, incluso si ella y Beck rompen ahora. Seria demasiado raro…´´_-El tono burlón se desvaneció lentamente de la voz de Jade mientras leía.

La cara de Tori se estaba convirtiendo en color rojo brillante, ella se lanzo hacia delante, agarrando el diario de las manos de Jade, con las manos temblando. Jade miro a Tori, buscando su mirada. Tori se puso torpemente en frente de Jade y se sentó en la cama, evitando su mirada.

-Tori….¿Realmente quisiste decir todo lo que escribiste ahí?-La voz de Jade era suave, Tori levanto la mirada, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Jade hablaba sin una pizca de sarcasmo, ira o burla en su voz.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Tori no podía apartar la mirada, ella no había mentido cuando le había escrito que podría ver los ojos de Jade todo el día. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, su vergüenza le impedía hablar.

Jade miro sus manos entrelazadas-Bueno, yo….yo creo que es muy lindo, Tori-Miro a Tori de nuevo, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

El corazón de Tori empezó a correr por la palabras de Jade-Tú….¿Estas hablando enserio, Jade?.

Jade no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie. Ella fue hacia Tori y tomó el borde de su camisa en sus puños. Una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de Tori, y un horrorizado-Jade- se escapo de sus labios.

Jade atrajo a Tori hacia ella, dudando antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Jade apretó sus labios contra los de Tori con dulzura, pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo. Le tomo un momento a tori responder, pero luego sus labios estaban trabajando en contra de Jade.

Jade finalmente se alejó después de un momento, el beso de tori la había dejado aturdida.

-¿Crees en verdad que estoy bromeando, Vega?-

Una sonrisa extática apareció en la cara de Tori viendo como Jade soltaba su camisa, pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando Jade le arrebató el diario de sus manos.

-Jade! ¿Qué mas necesitas saber para leer mi diario?- Tori pregunto exasperada.

Jade se echo a reír y se dejo caer en la cama, tirando a Tori con ella.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que lo sabremos-Dijo ella, meneando las cejas arriba y abajo a Tori sugestivamente.

Tori se quejó-Jaaaaade….-

''_Jade y yo fuimos anoche a una 'cita' y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue la mejor noche de mi vida…''_

* * *

**No tengo ni idea cuantas veces escribí Tori y Jade XD, espero no les moleste. No leemos**

**REVIEWSSS**


End file.
